Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie Redux
by xXxPrincessofDarknessxXx
Summary: This takes place in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie. It is the same except I added a new character, Carmen Russo the Gold Ranger. What happens when the Seven rangers have to fight a new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**I have always been a Power Rangers fan, I was just never able to put up any stories because I felt like they weren't good enough, but enough encouragement from my friends and here I am. I followed the movie, except I put my own little twist to it, another Ranger, Carmen Russo the Gold Ranger.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, I only own Carmen Russo and any family members mentioned.**

**Carmen became a ranger the same time the original 5 did, she is best friends with all five of them. She had known Jason and Kimberly since they were all babies. They all met Zach, Billy, and Trini in Kindergarten.**

**Carmen's dad was in the army, he died when she was 9. When she was 12 her mom died in a car accident, which she was in but she survived. She now lives with her aunt Serena.**

Name- Carmen Danielle Russo

Nickname- None

Age- 16

Birthdate- March 3rd, 1979

Family- Daniel Russo (Dad, Deceased); Shannon Russo (Mom, Deceased); Serena Russo (Aunt)

Friends- All the rangers

Personality- Is a tomboy, competitive, sarcastic, sensitive, compassionate and loving at times

Description- Long blonde hair and blue eyes. About 5'8 and 130 pounds. Slim build.

Hobbies- Drawing, singing, martial arts, and motorcycles.

Extra Info- Her dad was a marine and he died when she was 9. Her mom died when she was 12. She, Jason, and Kim all knew each other since they were babies. They met Trini, Billy, and Zach in Kindergarten. She never says I love you because that was the last thing she said to both her mom and dad. She lives with her aunt. She likes Adam, but doesn't say anything.

Portrayed by- Candice Accola

_Centuries ago, a legendary inter-dimensional being known as Zordon, came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a Command Center for his never ending struggle against evil. _

_With the aid of his trusted assistant Alpha 5, the noble master sought out seven extraordinary teenagers, and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as zords._

_The identity of the seven remained a guarded secret. Today, that tradition continues..._

It was a sunny day in Angel Grove and you see an airplane going across the sky.

In the airplane there are 9 people. Tommy Oliver, his girlfriend Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Carmen Russo, Rocky DeSantos, Bulk, and Skull. Unknown to Bulk and Skull the other seven are the Power Rangers respectively they are the White, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Back, Gold, and Red Rangers. The Rangers are in sleek skydiving suits, parachute packs and helmets, and Tommy has a snowboard strapped on him.

"Ohooooo, let's get out of here." Rocky exclaims, while strapping his parachute pack on.

"Easy, Rocky," Kimberly says with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys, it is 50 seconds away from the drop zone." Tommy says while picking up his helmet.

You then hear all 7 cheer. Then you see Bulk and Skull decked out in bizarre skydiving gear, topped leather caps and goggles.

"Alright pinheads, the Stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk says, adjusting his gloves. "Ditto for the Swooping Swallow." Skull adds.

"Well lead on flyboys." Aisha says with a smirk.

"If you're not afraid of jumping out of a plane that's 5,000 feet in the air," Carmen says with a grin.

The two guys look at each other and shrug. They then open the airplane door and look out and down. They then look at each other in shock.

"That's a lot of air!" Skull yells over the Wind.

"After you, Skull!" Bulk yells.

"What are you crazy? This was you're idea!" Skull yells at Bulk.

"Hey guys." They hear Carmen say, so they turn around. "You might wanna slip those on." Kim finishes, pointing to their parachutes.

"Good idea." They say at the same time, heading for the packs.

The others laugh and then Billy looks at his watch. "Alright guys were three seconds from the target zone." He says to the others.

"Aisha, you're up." Tommy says to Aisha. She looks at him and says 'yes' while pumping her fist.

She jumps out the airplane and yells "Stylin!" Next Adam jumps out while yelling "On your tail!" Behind him is Billy who yells "All systems go!" After him is Rocky who yells out "Bonzai!"

Then next is Carmen who looks at the other four and says "Ci vediamo lì" and salutes to them, she then falls backwards off the airplane.

Tommy and Kim smile down at their friend and then Kim looks at Tommy. "Show your stuff." She tells him.

"You got it." He replies. He then jumps out on his airboard and yells "Surfs up!"

Kim turns around and gives Bulk and Skull two thumbs up and says "Catch you on the flipside." She then does a backflip out of the airplane.

They all do flips and tricks in the air for a few minutes. Then they all join into a big circle in the air and look around to the others, and had a feeling of togetherness. "Alright guys lets break." Tommy instructs and they become separate again. A few moments later they all pull their cords, and their parachutes come out, each with their respective color.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Down at the target zone there are people gathered around waiting for the teens. You hear the announcer saying "With the arrival of Ryan's Comet just two days away, the Angel Grove jump-a-thon will raise money for the new observatory. Tickets to see the comet are available at the fire department booth. And now folks, raise your eyes to the sky, here comes the team from Angel Grove High!" You see them circling around in the air and then it goes to a young boy named Fred Kelman and his father.

Fred and Mr. Kelman cheered and clapped along with everyone else.

"Alright dad, pay close attention," Fred said as he turned to his father. "This is how the pros do it."

"Hey, I didn't do so bad." Mr. Kelman defended.

"You landed in the parking lot," Fred reminded him. "It was embarrassing."

"Well," Mr. Kelman started to say but didn't get a chance to finish because the announcer continued speaking again.

"The first of the team is beginning his final approach," the announcer said with excitement in his voice. "It's Adam," the announcer shouted. "Around the turn, he looks low, but he pulls up just in time to hit the target dead center."

"Right behind him is skydiver Billy," the announcer continued. "Who manages a perfect landing! Skydiver number three is Kimberly! Her landing is flawless! Next is Carmen who lands on the target perfectly, right in the middle! And here comes Rocky!" You hear Rocky make an excited cheer when he hits the center.

"He lands right on target," the announcer said with excitement in his voice. "And here comes Aisha! She makes it a perfect six out of six landing! And now it's all up to Tommy Oliver, can he make it seven for seven?"

"Yeah go Tommy," Fred cheered.

"He's making his final approach," the announcer told the audience. "Looks a bit wide but still okay, almost to the ground now can he do it? He does," the announcer shouted as Tommy made a perfect landing on the target causing the crowd to clap and cheer.

Fred and Mr. Kelman ran over to greet the seven as they were removing their parachutes.

"Looking good up there," Fred said with a smile on his face when he approached Tommy.

"Hey thanks man. Maybe next time you could join us." Tommy says to Fred with a smile.

"Really, could I?" Fred says looking at his father with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that Fred, in about ten or twelve years, huh." Mr. Kelman says to his son, which got an eye roll from Fred and a laugh from Tommy.

"Hey, congratulations Tommy," Mr. Kelman said with a smile on his face. "The observatory's got a new lease on life."

"Yeah, thanks man." Tommy said as he shook hands with Mr. Kelman.

"Awesome," Fred said with excitement in his voice. "Ryan's comet is passing over in two days!"

The others came over and congratulations were going all around to everybody.

"Hey, has anybody seen Bulk and Skull?" Carmen asked as she looked back up at the sky, the others did the same and didn't see any signs of the other two.

"Ernie's serving a free desert with lunch, they probably landed on the roof," Aisha suggested with a grin on her face causing everyone to laugh.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

You go back up in the air and see the airplane.

"You guys better hurry up and jump, we're running out of fuel." The pilot tells Bulk and Skull.

"I gotta be the Eagle; I'm going to be the Eagle." Bulk tells himself, putting is helmet on.

"Be the Swallow, be the Swallow." Skull said, putting his own helmet on.

They both jump out of the airplane and right after they do they start screaming.

"Skull let go of me!" Bulk yells.

"I want my mommy!" Skull yells in fright. They keep yelling and going through the air.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile the rangers were in their normal clothes, [AN: They are all in the same clothes as the movie and Carmen is wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jean shorts, a jean jacket and dog tags.] and are rollerblading around the town. They are doing flips, jumps, and tricks on the rollerblades. They all expertly roll down some stone steps.

They glide around another corner and there's buildings on one side of them and a construction site on the other.

"Hey, let's take a short cut." Tommy says.

"Right behind ya," Kim replies and then Tommy leads them up a plywood ramp - they launch ten feet through the air pulling off free style moves then make perfect landings on the construction site parking structure. They start rollerblading through the site, and don't get yelled at.

In that same construction site a few yards away Bulk and Skull land on a pile of dirt.

"Hey!" One of the construction workers yell at Bulk and Skull, who look at each other. "Guys, what do you think you're doing?" He asked the two.

The two stumble around words and then Bulk says, "We are from the Angel Grove building inspector's office." The worker just looks at him.

"Yeah," Skull says, playing along. "That building is supposed to be over there!" He says pointing from one place to another.

"Yeah, and what is that man doing over there without proper foot protection." Bulk says indicating to a worker.

"Who's in charge around here, huh?" Skull asks. "Huh?" Bulk repeats. And they go back and forth saying the same thing.

And then another worker calls for the worker that they are talking to. "Dave, come and have a look at this." The guy says motioning for the guy to come over.

"Go on Dan." Skull says, getting the guy's name wrong. When the guy left Skull turns to Bulk. "That was a close one." Bulk agrees.

"You hungry?" Skull asked.

"Always," Bulk replied.

Over with the construction guys you see them looking down at a stone like thing on the ground that had a carving of what looked like a head of something and some holes around it.

"What in the world is this?" Dave, the guy that was talking to Bulk and Skull earlier, asked. "Hey ya got me." Another construction guy said.

"Let's get a crane in here." Dave said.

They got the crane there and opened the thing. When the top came off a giant egg came out with what looked like a claw rapped around it.

"Incredible." Dave said. "What do you think it is?" He asked.

"No idea." The other worker replies, inching near the giant egg. He tries to touch it but he gets electrocuted and shot back 10 feet. The other workers go to him and ask him if he's okay.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back with the rangers they are still skating around. Rocky being Rocky then says "Hey guys, let's get something to eat."

"You're always hungry Rocko!" Carmen yelled out with a grin." Right after she said that their communicators went off, making them all stop.

"Hang on." Tommy says, he then looks around and then points to a place that was empty. They all go there and then Tommy answers the call.

"What's up, Alpha?" Tommy asked through his communicator

"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center, its urgent." Alpha says frantically.

"We're on our way," Tommy assured him. "Let's go guys." He says to the others.

"Right," the others said as they hit a button on their communicators and teleported in colors of blue, yellow, red, gold, white, pink, and black.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at the Command Center, Alpha 5 was frantically running about the control consoles muttering to himself as he worked. Just then, the seven rangers appeared in the center of the Command Center and Tommy was the first to speak when he saw the worried Alpha 5.

"Alpha, what's going on," Tommy asked.

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors," Alpha 5 said with panic in his voice as he turned to the rangers. "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

"Rangers," Zordon said as he appeared in his protective tube. "You must act swiftly the planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what," Kimberly asked.

"Six thousand years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze, ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror," Zordon explained. "He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons. The ectomorphicon titans. Twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe."

"What happened to him," Billy asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves, lured him into a hyper locked chamber and buried him deep underground," Zordon told them. "But now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to the depths before it is open and Ivan is released."

"His ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber," Alpha 5 told them. "If Ivan escapes he's sure to find them."

"That's not good." Carmen says.

"No, Carmen, it is not. You have to use extreme caution rangers," Zordon warned. "You are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination."

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Later that night, a couple of guards were watching over the strange object that was uncovered earlier that day. All was quiet until a red flash of light appeared near the object and Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Mordant appeared.

"What do I care about some stupid egg," Rita asked Lord Zedd in an irritated voice.

"This is no ordinary egg," Zedd told her.

"Well I say we hard boil that thing," Rita suggested.

"I'm with her I'm hungry," Mordant said.

"That's cause you're a pig," Goldar reminded him.

"Hey Kurt," one security guard said to his friend as he approached him. "Kurt! Take a look at this."

"No need to wake him," Zedd said as the two security guards turned in their direction. "In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself," he told them as he pointed his silver staff at the two guards and shot a lightning bolt at them making them fall to the ground.

"Eh I can do that," Mordant said. "I just choose not to."

"Zip your lips," Goldar warned.

"Ah, after two thousand years of searching you are finally within my grasp," Zedd said as he approached the object. "And now, let's crack this egg."

Lord Zedd then raised his staff and tapped the egg. Electricity surrounded the egg and the stone hand lifted off of it.

"Excellent," Zedd said with an evil laugh as the egg opened up revealing purple ooze.

Rita approached the egg and she stuck her finger in the ooze and examined it. "What? You spent two thousand years looking for a tub of snot," Rita asked with shock in her voice.

"Patience motor mouth," Zedd roared. "Watch,"

Rita's eyes suddenly grew wide as the ooze in the egg started rising and taking shape. Finally, it took the form of an evil looking purple being.

The being stretched his arms and cracked his neck. "Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back," Ivan Ooze said with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes," Goldar said with an evil laugh.

"He's so handsome," Rita said.

"Why thank you," Ooze said.

"I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent," Zedd told Ivan Ooze. "It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you," Ooze asked.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar," Zedd asked him

.

Not two seconds after Zedd asked this, a look of hatred appeared on Ooze's face. He then let out an angry roar as he shot purple lightning bolts into the sky.

"I think he's heard of him," Mordant said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want you to destroy Zordon," Lord Zedd told Ooze after he calmed down. "So that my evil may once again reign supreme!"

"I will not only destroy him," Ooze said with anger in his voice. "I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ooze shouted as he shot is hands up into the air, making thunder crack in the air.

"Finally a real man," Rita said with a smile on her face. Ooze blew Rita a kiss which made her giggle.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways," Lord Zedd told him. "Let's go Rita."

With that said Lord Zedd, Rita, and their minions, disappeared in a flash of red light. But just as the four left, Ivan Ooze started sniffing the air.

"What is that odious stench," Ooze asked himself as he sniffed the air. Just then an evil grin appeared on his face. "Smells like...teenagers."

Italian Translations

Ci vediamo lì = See you down there


	2. Chapter 2

A few feet away, the seven rangers teleported onto the construction site.

"Anyone see anything?" Aisha asked as she and the others looked around the area.

"Let's take a look over there," Tommy suggested, pointing to their right.

"Right," the others agreed as they followed their leader.

The seven hiked up a small hill and saw the egg. They were all shocked to see that the egg had been opened. They took a few steps closer to examine the object and Carmen let out a disgusted groan as she put her hand over her mouth and nose.

"That's gross," Carmen said as she looked at the purple ooze that was left over in the cracked egg.

"Hey," a male voice said from behind them as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

The rangers jumped as they spun around to see who the voice belonged to. When they saw that they were facing a security guard they all sighed in relief.

"What are you kids doing here," the security guard asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's hard to explain." Carmen said as she glanced at her friends before turning back to the security guard.

"Try me," the security guard said.

"You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here," Kimberly asked the security guard.

"A morphological being," the security guard asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Kimberly said.

"What the heck is that," the security guard asked.

The rangers exchanged glances as they tried to figure out what to do now.

"What a second," the security guard suddenly said. The rangers turned back to him. "Did it look something like this," the guard asked as he suddenly transformed into Ivan Ooze.

The rangers took a few steps backwards and got into fighting stances.

"Ewe, gross," Kimberly said with a disgusted look on her face. At the same time Carmen says "Lordo".

"Too kind," Ivan Ooze said with a smile on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared; globally reviled; universally despised... they call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from," Rocky told him.

"Gee," Ooze said with amusement on his face. "A teenager with a big mouth, not much has changed in six thousand years."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with Mr. Raisin head," Kimberly taunted.

"Really," Ooze asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "We're the power rangers!"

"Ooh where's my autograph book," Ooze said with a chuckle. "Ha! Power rangers huh? So Zordon still uses a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well meet my kids," Ooze said with an evil laugh as he shot purple lightning bolts at the ground. When the lightning disappeared numerous creatures that looked like smaller versions of himself appeared.

"From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist," Ivan Ooze warned. "Welcome to my nightmare," Ooze said with an evil laugh as he raised his hands into the air and shot purple lightning bolts into the sky. "Bye, bye kiddies." He said and then purple mist engulfed him and he disappeared.

"He's gone," Rocky said.

"What are we gonna do," Kimberly asked.

Billy looked down a small cliff that they were standing on and he turned to his friends. "Looks like there's plenty of room down there,"

"Go guys," Tommy told his friends as he started to hold off the ooze men.

Rocky and Aisha did a flip off of the cliff and made a perfect landing on their feet. They were soon followed by Adam and Carmen and then Billy and Kimberly. Last to jump off of the cliff was Tommy.

"Let's take these beasts," Adam said.

"Spread out," Tommy told his friends.

The rangers nodded and they ran off in different directions as Tommy broke a shovel so he could attack the ooze men with the wooden stick part of the shovel. Then the ooze men jumped off of the cliff.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Tommy taunted as the ooze men charged at him. He then started swinging the stick at the ooze men taking one out with each swing. He then did a roundhouse kick and knocked another ooze man off of its feet.

Adam did a flip off the rocks, over onto a flat surface, and when he landed, an ooze man followed him. Adam noticed a small metal can on the ground. He then looked at the ooze man and said "How about a game of kick the can." Adam picked up the can with his foot and kicked it at the ooze man. The can slammed into the ooze man's stomach which made it hunch over. Adam rolled over the back of the ooze man and then swiped the ooze man's feet from under him. When Adam started to get up he couldn't avoid the punch another ooze man threw at him.

Carmen kicked an ooze man who was running after her. Then she did a roundhouse kick to an ooze man who was behind her. She then turned around and got kicked in the chest. She flipped herself back onto her feet and then sent several kicks to the ooze man that had knocked her down. Then she sent one powerful kick to it and it flew back 7 feet away from her. "Vedi tu." She said with a smirk.

Aisha ran from a few ooze men who were chasing after her. Suddenly she stopped and ducked as one of the ooze men launched itself at her causing it fly over her and land on its back on the ground. She then sent a powerful kick to another ooze man's gut causing it to stumble backwards. After she did that she grabbed the arm of one ooze man and then the arm of another and she slammed the two ooze men together. "Kiss and make up," Aisha told them. But just as she slammed the two ooze men together, they stayed attached to her arms and flipped her a couple of times. After she regained her balance, she slammed them together once more and flipped them over onto their backs.

Billy did a few forward handsprings towards an ooze man and once he approached it, he sent several powerful kicks to its gut causing it to stumble backwards and hit the ground.

Kimberly jumped into the air and she kicked two ooze men in the gut causing one to fall to the ground. The other went to attack her but she started to run and it chased after her. She then stopped and spun her foot underneath its feet causing it to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Rocky was throwing numerous punches and kicks at an ooze man. The ooze man then went to throw a kick at Rocky's gut but he did a backwards handspring to avoid the blow. He then threw a kick at the ooze man's face causing it to fly backwards.

"Here let me get the door," Adam said as he ran towards a crane. He opened the door and the ooze man that was chasing him ran into it making it fall backwards.

Billy grabbed an ooze man's arm and he flipped it over onto its back. He then sent a powerful punch to its chest and he just looked at his hand when he saw it was covered in purple ooze. "You ooze you lose," he joked. But just as he said this, another ooze man came out of nowhere and tackled Billy, knocking him off of his feet.

"Get off me," Carmen said as she struggled to get out of a tight grip that an ooze man had her in. Carmen looked up and saw that another ooze man was coming straight for her. Once it approached her, she sent a kick to its chest making it fly backwards. She then was able to elbow the ooze man that was holding her in the gut and she flipped it over onto its back.

Kimberly did a back flip off of a rock, and over an ooze man and she kicked it in the back making it hit a group or rocks. "Stay down," Kimberly said. She then turned her head and saw more ooze men approaching her. "See ya," Kimberly said as she did backwards handsprings out of the area.

"Right behind ya Kimberly," Billy said as he did backwards handsprings as well out of the area.

"Tempo per salvare!" Carmen said as she saw the ooze men approaching her. She then took off running after Rocky who had also noticed the ooze men coming in their direction.

An ooze man sent a kick to Tommy's gut and once his foot collided with him, he went sailing backwards and hit the ground with a hard thud. Kimberly and Billy got to Tommy and they helped him to his feet.

"You okay," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he grabbed his side.

Rocky, Carmen, and Aisha ran over to their friends. Adam was thrown towards them by a few ooze men and he landed at his friends' feet.

"Adam!" Aisha, Carmen, and Kim yelled, concerned about their friend.

"They've got us cornered," Aisha told her friends when she saw the ooze men approaching.

"We can't hold them off," Billy said.

'There's too many of them," Carmen said as she and her friends backed away from the approaching ooze men.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said.

"Right," the others agreed.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Pterodactyl," Kimberly yelled. As she said that she morphed into the pink ranger.

"Triceratops," Billy shouted. As he said that he morphed into the blue ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus," Rocky shouted. As he said that he morphed into the red ranger.

"Mastodon," Adam shouted. As he said that he morphed into the black ranger.

"Saber Toothed Tiger," Aisha hollered. As she said that she morphed into the yellow ranger.

"Stegosaurus," Carmen cried. As she said that he she morphed into the gold ranger.

"White Tiger," Tommy shouted. As he said that he morphed into the white ranger.

After the seven rangers morphed, they looked around their surroundings and found that the ooze men have all disappeared.

"Where'd they go," Kimberly asked as she looked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Adam told his friends.

"Heads up guys," Rocky said as he pointed in front of them. "Over there!"

Everyone turned in the direction Rocky was pointing in and saw one of the ooze men running into a tunnel like area.

"Careful guys," Tommy warned. "It could be a trap."

"Right," the other rangers said as they followed their leader.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the rangers were too late," Zordon told him. "Ivan is on his way here."

"Don't worry, nobody enters the Command Center without a power coin," Alpha 5 assured him. Just then the alarms went off and Alpha and Zordon turned to the entrance to find ooze seeping through the cracks in the door. "Well, almost nobody," Alpha said with panic in his voice as the purple ooze rose and took the form of Ivan Ooze.

Once Ivan took form, he glanced around the Command Center and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Gee, pretty fancy-shmancy," Ivan said as he started to walk to the center of the room. "I guess if you invest your money well over sixty centuries you can buy something pretty nice."

But just as Ivan said this, Alpha rushed up to him and tried to karate chop him in the chest. Ivan looked down at Alpha with amusement on his face and zapped him with a small electrical surge. Because of this Alpha started spinning out of control.

"You haven't changed Ooze," Zordon said with great dislike in his voice. "You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself."

"Put a sock in it Z," Ooze told him. "Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy little hyper locked chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash! Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for six thousand years? It's boring! Not to mention I've had a charlie horse since the Renaissance!"

"You won't get away with this, Ooze," Zordon warned.

"You robbed me of my prime," Ivan Ooze told Zordon. "I was the supreme ruler of the foulest empire in the universe! And now, it's time to pay the piper," Ivan said as he pulled out a flute and plays a few notes.

Ivan then pointed the flute at a pillar and shot a purple lightning bolt at it and gave an evil laugh. "All the things that I have missed...the black plague," he shouted as he shot another lightning bolt at a second pillar destroying it upon contact. "The Spanish Inquisition," Ivan yelled as he shot another lightning bolt at a third pillar destroying that as well. "The Brady Bunch reunion," Ivan shouted as he shot a lightning bolt at a control panel destroying that as well. He then let out an evil laugh as he continued destroying the place.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, the rangers continued walking cautiously through the dark parking area.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," Adam said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Billy said. Just then they heard a noise and they all got into fighting stances.

"Anybody see anything?" Kimberly asked.

"No. Where'd it come from?" Rocky asked.

"We'll know in a minute," Carmen said to her friend. "Activating audio enhancer," the moment she said this, a small radar like device appeared on the side of her helmet.

They continued walking, and Carmen moved her head around trying to pick up any sounds.

"Are you picking up anything Carmen?" Tommy asked the gold ranger.

"There's noise coming from everywhere," Carmen told her leader. "I can't pinpoint a direction."

"Alright keep trying," Tommy said. He then turned to Aisha. "Aisha, can you give us some light?"

"No problem," Aisha assured him. "Activating power beam," when she said this, the top of her helmet lit up.

"That's better," Adam said.

"Definitely," Kimberly agreed.

"You got anything yet, Carmen." Tommy asked his friend.

"No," Carmen said in frustration. "They are all around; I can't pinpoint them to one place."

"Here let me give you a hand," Rocky told her. "Activating power scope," the moment he said this, a silver scope appeared over his eyes.

"Talk to me Rocko, what have you got," Tommy asked his friend.

"Carmen's right," Rocky said. "Their readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of but I can't lock them down."

"Alright, stay alert," Tommy told everyone as they continued walking through the dark parking area.

Just then, Rocky spotted one of the ooze men and Carmen heard the same one. "Over there," Rocky and Carmen shouted at the same time as they pointed to the right.

Everyone turned in the direction that Rocky and Carmen had pointed in and they saw the ooze men charging towards them.

"Let's power up," Tommy shouted.

"Right," the other rangers agreed.

"Here they come," Aisha cried.

An ooze man charged at Tommy and before it got within inches of him, Tommy did a roundhouse kick making it fall backwards and hit the ground.

Another ooze man charged at Kimberly and before it could attack her, she sent powerful kicks to its gut. "You...guys...make...me...sick...sick...sick," she said with disgust in her voice, kicking it between each word. She then sent one more kick to its gut, causing it to fly upwards towards the ceiling. Once it hit the ceiling, it fell to the ground.

As Billy was fighting an ooze man it caught him off guard and it sent a powerful punch to his face. When its fist collided with Billy, he flew backwards and hit the ground. He quickly got back to his feet and kept on kicking it and then kicked the ooze man in the face knocking it off of its feet.

Three ooze men charged at Tommy. He did a spin kick and knocked two off of their feet. Another ooze man kicked him in the gut making him fall backwards and hit the ground. It then went to charge at him again, but Tommy kicked it in the gut knocking it off of its feet. Tommy then got back to his feet and he sent a powerful kick to an ooze man's gut making it fly through the air and land on the platform above him, "Have a nice flight." he said. He then turned his head and saw more ooze men charging at him. "Later dudes," Tommy said as he jumped in the air and spun around and landed on another platform. An ooze man then jumped down from the platform above Tommy and tried to catch him off guard but that didn't work. Tommy spun around and punched the ooze man several times, and then sent a powerful kick to the ooze man making him fly off of the platform and slam into a wall causing it to splat.

Aisha and Carmen teamed up and they were taking on two ooze men. Carmen did a flip over one of the ooze man to avoid a blow to the face. She then spun her foot underneath its feet causing it to fall to the ground. Aisha did a few forward handsprings towards an ooze man and once she approached it she sent a powerful blow to its gut causing it to fly backwards and slam into a metal tower making ooze fly everywhere.

"He's outta there," Carmen said as she and Aisha gave each other a high five.

"It's gonna be one messy night," Aisha told her friend.

Adam and Rocky did a flip off of a platform and they made a perfect landing on their feet. Three ooze men jumped off of the platform after them.

"Up and over," Adam asked as he turned to his friend.

"Let's do it," Rocky said.

The two then did a flip over the three ooze men. Rocky jumped up into the air and he kicked two ooze men in the gut making them stumble backwards and hit the ground. Adam did a roundhouse kick and he knocked the third ooze man off of its feet. He then spun around and noticed that an ooze man was approaching Rocky.

"Rocky behind you," Adam warned.

Rocky turned his head around and saw that the ooze man was about ready to launch himself at him. Rocky ducked as Adam jumped over him.

"Going airborne," Adam hollered as he sent a heavy kick to the ooze man's face making it fly backwards.

"These guys don't know when to quit," Rocky said as he and Adam watched as an ooze man get to its feet. "Double whammy?"

"You're on," Adam said.

Rocky then charged at the ooze man from the left and Adam charged at it from the right. The ooze man looked from Rocky to Adam, who were both charging at him, and then he looked forward. "Uh oh," It said. The two then sent powerful kicks to its head making its eyes bug out before it hit the ground.

As Billy went to throw a punch at an ooze man's face, it grabbed his arm and it threw him off of the platform that they were on. Billy spun out of control as he flew through the air and slammed into the wall on the ground floor.

"That does it," Billy said as he regained his balance. "Stega Stinger," When he said that, a small blue device appeared in his hand. He pushed a button on it and a thin yellow wire shot out of it and wrapped itself around a metal pipe above him. Billy then rose up into the air and landed back onto the platform above him. "Did you miss me," Billy asked as he pushed the ooze man off of the platform making it fall onto a grate on the ground floor, turning him into chunks of ooze.

"Pterodactyl thunder whip," Kimberly shouted when she saw an ooze man charging at her. The moment she said this, a pink device appeared in her hand. She then hit a button on her weapon and a pink whip shot out of it and slammed into the ooze man's chest making it fly off of its feet. "Have a nice trip," Kimberly said as she wrapped the whip around another ooze man's leg and flipped it over onto its back. "See ya next fall," she said as she slashed the whip across another ooze man's chest making it stumble backwards and hit the ground. "Bye bye," she said as she flung the whip at another ooze man's gut knocking it off of its feet. "Gotta love it,"

After throwing an ooze man off of a platform, Carmen looked down on the ground floor and saw that an ooze man was about to jump up to attack her. "Non ci penso." She said, and before it could attack her, she jumped off of the platform and sent a powerful corkscrew kick to its gut making it fly backwards into a wall splattering ooze everywhere.

Tommy was fighting an ooze man off and he threw several punches to the ooze man and then one powerful once that knocked it off its feet. Then he saw an ooze man down on the ground and jumped off the platform and hit the ooze man dead center and then kept on kicking it until he threw one powerful kick and it was thrown into an wall and ooze went everywhere,

Aisha threw a punch at an ooze man's face and she knocked it off of its feet. But another ooze man sent heavy kicks to her gut and made her fly backwards into a wall.

"Hold on Aisha," Billy shouted as he flew through the air sliding on his Stega Stinger line. Once he approached the ooze men that were charging at her, he started kicking at their heads and counting each one as he did. "One...two...three...four...five...six," Billy said as he did a flip off of the last one and made a perfect landing on his feet. Billy then back flipped over to Aisha and helped her to her feet. "Aisha, are you okay?"

"These guys are tough," Aisha said as she allowed Billy to pull her to her feet.

"Let's finish these purple parasites," Billy said.

"You said it," Aisha agreed.

The two then did a back flip and landed on a ledge behind them. Kimberly did a flip and she landed on the ledge next to Rocky and Adam did a flip and they landed on the ledge as well. Carmen and Tommy were the last to land on the ledge and when they made perfect landings on their feet Tommy pulled out his dagger called Saba.

"I want you guys to meet Saba," Tommy told the approaching ooze men. He then flung his weapon at them and it circled around the ooze men a few times before rising up to a crate that was above them. It then shot a laser beam at the chain that was holding the crate up and the crate fell to the ground below. It landed on top of the ooze men and purple ooze splattered everywhere.

"Yeah," the rangers cheered when the ooze men had finally been defeated.

"Now let's go find Ivan," Tommy said.

But just as he said this, electricity started surrounding the rangers.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kimberly asked to no one in particular.

"Why are we demorphing?" Carmen asked once she was fully demorphed.

"What's going on," Kimberly asked again.

"Alpha, come in." Billy said as he held his communicator up to his mouth. When he didn't get an answer he looked at the others.

"Something's wrong," Aisha said.

"I don't like this." Carmen said looking at the others with worry.

"We'd better get back," Tommy told his friends. "Let's go guys."

"Right," the other rangers said as they followed their leader back to the Command Center.

Italian Translations

Lordo = gross

Vedi tu = See ya

Tempo per salvare = Time to bail

Non ci penso = I don't think so


	3. Chapter 3

When they get to the Command Center they see the door has ooze all over it.

"Oh no, ooze." Billy says looking at the door, then at the others.

"Let's get it open." Tommy says.

When they opened the door to the Command Center they see that the Command Center is trashed.

"Look at this place." Tommy commented.

"What happened here?" Aisha asked nobody in particular.

"Oh no," Kimberly says running down the ramp with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Carmen, Billy, and Tommy following her and over to where Zordon lay amongst the crystals.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked in a frightened voice.

"He's outside of his timewarp. He's dying. He needs power." Billy answered in a frantic voice.

"Oh, rangers, thank goodness you are safe." He said looking at all 7 of the rangers.

"Come on, we gotta get you back inside." Tommy says to Zordon.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The power has been destroyed. It is gone; the zords, the weapons, all of it. The Power Rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won" Zordon explains the seven teens, in a raspy voice.

"We're losing him." Billy explains to his friends with a sad voice.

"Zordon you can't leave us, ever since you came into our lives you've been like a father to us all." Kim says to Zordon, with tears in her eyes, and the others nod their agreement.

"You must be strong." Zordon says to the rangers, once again in a raspy voice. Tommy puts his arm around Kim's shoulders to try to comfort her.

"Questo non può accadere." Carmen muttered to herself, looking at Zordon with a very sad expression, and tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

"Rangers," They hear from behind them, so they turn around and find Alpha behind them.

"Alpha!" Tommy exclaims, running to the robot, with Rocky, Adam Billy, and Aisha behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked once he got to the robot.

"I'll be fine. There may be a power that can save Zordon." Alpha explained, and the 5 looked at each other.

"What power?" Adam asked.

"It is on the distant planet of Phaedos, it is very dangerous, all who have tried for it have perished." Alpha explained further.

"We have to try Alpha." Rocky told the robot.

"Zordon's life force will not last long." Alpha told the 5. And then we saw both Kim and Carmen looking down at Zordon with worried expressions.

"You won't have much time." Alpha explained further.

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked Alpha with a serious expression.

"Maybe if I can download the very last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core, I might have just enough power to get you there." Alpha tells them going to the damaged console. "But there won't be any left to get you back." He says pressing some buttons.

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked Alpha.

"We have to hope that the power is there." Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Tommy look at Carmen as she says this while walking up to them with Kim right next to her.

"Zordon's life depends on it." Kim finished for Carmen while looking at the others.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked the rangers.

"Yeah," Tommy confirmed. They all got into a line and waited for Alpha to finish pressing the buttons on the consol. "We may not have our power, but we're still the Power Rangers." He told his friend.

"Remember rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time." Alpha warned them. She pressed a few more buttons and they teleported out of the Command Center and to Phaedos. Right after that the Command Center goes black.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi. Please hold on Zordon." Alpha says while pressing several buttons.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

On the Moon- Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Mordant are on Zedd's Palace balcony looking at the multi-colors that represent the Rangers, fly across the sky.

"How could he let them slip through his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!" She yells at Zedd, talking about Ivan.

"Oh give it a rest." Zedd tells his annoying wife.

The palace door opens and Ivan comes into the room. "Hi Honey, I'm home!" Ivan says to the four on the balcony.

Rita goes down the stairs and starts yelling at Ivan. "You egg-sucking purple pinhead! The Rangers are going after the Great Power!" Then she starts yelling at Zedd. "I thought you said this guy was the Master of Disaster? He's nothing but a slime- infested jelly-" She gets cut off because Ivan snaps his hand and a wad of ooze flies at her and splats across Rita's mouth, muffling her.

"Finally someone shut her up!" Zedd yells looking at Rita.

"You're feebleness is staggering." Ivan tells Rita. "You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader. And I pick… me." Ivan tells Zedd going up and laughing in his face and then turns back around and walks to the throne.

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Zedd says looking at Ivan.

"The Boogyman is taking over." Ivan tells Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Mordant.

"Nobody double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd yells. He points his staff at Ivan and sends electricity through him. Ivan makes it seem like it's hurting him and then laughs.

"Stop it, it tickles." He said to Zedd and Zedd stops. "My turn," He says, then he throws his arm out and shots electricity to Rita and Zedd and when it clears he has a snow globe that has a Minnie Zedd and Rita.

"Way to go bonehead." You hear Rita say to Zedd.

"It's getting so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy." Zedd says.

"Oh I love snow globes." Ivan says shaking the snow globe. And you can hear Zedd and Rita yelling about earthquakes. "Now you have a choice." He said looking at Goldar and Mordant. "You could either serve me, or you could join these dingledorks." He said shoving the snowball in Goldar's and Mordant's face.

"Goldar get us out of here." "Don't listen to that purple booger." "Don't you dare betray me!" Zedd and Rita were saying to Goldar.

"Uhhh, we never liked those dingledorks in the first place." Goldar told Ivan.

"You said it, they stink." Mordant adds. Ivan grins and then shakes the snow globe.

"So, what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, oh hideous one." Goldar says to Ivan.

"Ah yes, the Power Rangers." He says getting up. And then he spit a small thing of ooze about ten feet away from him.

Mordant looked at it and the Goldar. "Good distance." He said, and Goldar agreed.

Then the ooze started getting bigger and bigger, and then it turned into about 10 Tengu's, birdlike creatures with long beaks and enormous wings.

The Tengu's squeak and squeal until Ivan has heard enough and yells "Shut you're beaks!" and they all go silent immediately. "Now, my Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers, and you will tear them apart!" He tells them, yelling the last bit. They did as he said and flew off the balcony heading to Phaedos, squawking while doing that.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile the rangers have just got to Phaedos; they land on a bunch of rocks, and an ocean beside them. They all walk around looking at their surroundings.

"Oh my gosh, look at this place." Kimberly says to nobody in particular, while looking around.

"Wow." Was all Carmen could utter.

"Guys, over here, quick!" They heard Aisha yell, and they ran over to her.

When they got to Aisha they saw a skeleton of something that was about 15 feet tall. They knelt down near it to get a better look at it.

"Wow, looks like somebody had a bad day." Aisha said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I think the question is, what was it?" Billy said to his friends.

"Defiantly not the welcome committee, that's for sure." Kimberly says looking at the thing.

"I don't want to know what it was. Or how it got like this for that matter." Carmen said.

"Come on guys, we got a job to do." Tommy says to the others. They all get up and walk away from the skeleton, and they walk around.

We see that up on a hill, there is a person in a cloak, looking at the rangers walking around Phaedos. The person then turns and walks away.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Down in a building Ivan Ooze is trying to figure out how to take control over the world.

"Taking over the world is one thing, finding good help to run it for you, that's the killer." Ivan told Mordant and Goldar.

"Do you want me to make a few calls?" Mordant asked Ivan.

"No need, I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove." Ivan told Mordant.

"No offence boss, but they might find you a little disgusting." Just as Goldar said, that Mordant let out a large burp.

"Well I guess you would be the experts on that." Ivan said to his two henchmen. "You forget I'm the master of disguise." He says to the two.

"How could I forget, I never knew." Mordant says to Ivan.

"First I'll turn them into zombies, and then order them to dig up my ectomorphicons." Ivan tells the two.

"Err, how you gonna do that?" Goldar wondered.

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked, with a little bit of Ivan's Ooze." He answered, while zapping things to make the factory make some Ivan's Ooze. "Finally I get to finish what I started, 6000 years ago." They all start laughing evilly and then Ivan yells, "Stop it!" The two immediately stop laughing, "Get to work!"

"Yes you're royal hayness Highness." Mordant said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile on Phaedos the Rangers are looking at their surroundings.

Carmen is knelt down near the water looking at it and playing with the dog tags around her neck. Then Adam came up to her, knelt down beside her, and asked "What are you thinking about?"

Carmen glanced at Adam and then back at the water and said, "A lot. You know about Zordon." She then looks at Adam with a sad smile and said "I've already lost my dad and mom. I can't lose Zordon, he's the closest thing I've have to a father since my real one died." She told him, while looking down at the dog tags around her neck which says 'Daniel Russo, March 4 1956'. [AN: Her dads name and date of birth, because I don't know what army Dog Tags have on them]

Adam gave her a side hug and then told her "Don't worry, we're going to get this Power and then we're going to save Zordon, you won't have to lose anyone else." Carmen just smiled at him and then looked back at the water. Adam just gives her another side hug and then gets up and walks to Rocky, Aisha, and Billy.

About 20 feet to the left of Carmen is Kimberly, who looks out at the water and Tommy then come up to her. "Hey." He says, tapping her arm to get her attention. "You okay?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about Zordon, you know everything we've been through together. And how Carmen must be handling it, she's been through a lot, she can't lose Zordon either." She answers looking at her best friend and then turning back to Tommy, and Tommy nods his head.

"Look he's going to make it." Tommy assured her. She just looked at him and then looks back at the water. "We'll find this power, and then send that slime ball Ivan Ooze back to that sewer he crawled out of." He told his girlfriend. She smiled at him, "Come on." They turn around but when they do, they find a tengu flying up to them, Kimberly screams and Tommy goes into a fighting stance and then they both duck. "What the heck was that?" Tommy asked.

With Carmen, who had gotten up and turned around when she heard her best friends scream, a tengu goes to try to grab her but she drops to the ground before it could.

With the other 4, more tengus were going after them, but they dropped to the ground as well, and the tengus fly over them.

The tengu that went after Tommy and Kim comes back around and they jump off the rocks before it could get to either of them. The same thing happens to Carmen who copies Tommy and Kim's actions and runs to the other six. They all duck when the Tengus come after them.

"Their everywhere," Tommy commented. Some more tengus went after them and Tommy yelled, "Take cover!" The others did what Tommy said. When they got up Adam and Billy didn't have any time to fight back when two tengu attacked them both.

Rocky and Kimberly both kicked a tengu. "Back off." Aisha says to a tengu while kicking it back. Tommy then roundhouse kicked one, and Rocky kicked another.

Billy kicked a tengu in the chest and then flipped over another one that was heading right for him; it didn't stop so it went right into the wall that was behind Billy. "You know the funny thing about morphing?" Billy asked Rocky. "What's that?" Rocky asked. "You don't appreciate it until you can't do it any- Wow!" He gets cut off because a tengu slams into him. Then another tengu knocks Rocky down.

Carmen was caught off guard by a tengu and got thrown to the ground. She flipped herself back up and threw a kick to the tengu that kicked her, and then threw another one into the rocks, "Andare via." She says, she then roundhouse kicked another one away from her.

Kimberly kicks a tengu away from her, but another tengu comes up from behind her. "Kimberly, behind you!" Tommy warns her, but it is too late, the tengu has already started lifting her off of the ground with his feet. "Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy tells his girlfriend, he then gets knocked down by two tengus. "Kim!" Carmen yells from her spot fighting some more tengus. "Somebody help me!" Kim yells.

Down on the ground Aisha and Adam and being held by the tengus. "They're too strong!" Aisha yells. "We need our powers!" Adam yells.

Meanwhile Kimberly is still being held up in the sky by the tengu. "Let me go you big bird." Kim yells at the tengu, trying to get out of its grasp.

Up high, on a rock formation, the figure that was watching the rangers is standing there with a kind of stick weapon. The tengu that has Kimberly sees the cloaked figure, and drops Kim, who lands on her feet on the ground. The figure jumps off of the rock formation and drops to the ground. The figure whips off the cloak showing a woman in a green bikini like thing. She then starts fighting off the tengu and once they are all on the ground, she breaks her weapon in half and starts twisting the two pieces in her hands, and they make a loud whistling noise. The tengus then started covering their ears and flew away.

The rangers got up from their spots and went to the woman, who was putting her weapon back together. "That was amazing, thanks." Rocky says to her, going to shake her hand, but she swipes at his hand with her stick and hit him.

"If you want to thank me, go back to wherever it is that you came from." The woman said to the teens.

"We can't go back." Aisha tells the woman.

"We were told that there is a great power here, is it true?" Billy asked the woman.

"Yes, the ground is littered with the ones who have tried for it and failed." The woman told the seven.

The teens looked at each other and then Tommy walked up to the woman. "Well we're different, we won't fail." Tommy told her, but all she did was knock him down onto his back and put her weapon to his chest.

"Leave Phaedos, before it's too late." The woman told Tommy.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, our leader Zordon-" Aisha started to tell the woman but she got interrupted.

"Zordon!" The woman exclaimed pressing her weapon down on Tommy harder. "Did… you say Zordon?" She asked Aisha.

"You know Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"Who are you?" Carmen asked the woman, kinda defensively.

The woman let go of Tommy, who got up off the ground. "I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. " The woman, Dulcea, introduced herself. "What has happened to Zordon?" She asked the rangers.

"He was attacked by this cosmic being, named Ivan Ooze." Rocky explained to Dulcea.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" The woman asked.

"You've heard of him?" Billy asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry, you're planet is doomed. Follow me." She says walking past the rangers. The rangers look at each other, "Come on." Carmen says to her friends, starting to follow Dulcea.

Italian Translations

Questo non può accadere = This can't be happening

Andare via = go away


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Earth in the Command Center, Zordon is losing more and more energy.

"Alpha, I am concerned about the rangers." Zordon said to Alpha slowly.

"Please Zordon, save your strength. You need to rest." Alpha told Zordon going up to his destroyed tube.

"We must try to communicate with them, it is possible I can help." Zordon told Alpha.

"Perhaps if I can locate a vertical defector, maybe we can make contact through the viewing globe." Alpha told his friends.

"Please, please hurry." Zordon rasped out.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi. Hold on." Alpha said to Zordon, going back to the console.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile Ivan Ooze is trying to sell some of his Ooze. "Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes. I promise you all, you just can't lose, when you've got your own supply of 'Ivan's Ooze'." Ivan told the kids while in a wizards disguise.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" A kid asked Ivan.

"Show it to your parents, show it to your friends. When you've got your 'Ooze' the fun never ends." Ivan told the kids.

"This is kinda gross." One of the kids says, his fingers in the ooze.

"You may have heard the phrase looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried, you all will be believing. And did I mention it's free." When he said this all the kids started asking for the jars. Fred just looks at his 'Ooze', sensing something off with it and the wizard guy. "Take it home in boxes, take it home in cases. If your parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces." All the kids cheer.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at Pheados the Rangers and Dulcea are climbing up rock formations.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" Billy asked the master warrior.

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea says cryptically.

"We have to hurry. Zordon won't last much longer." Kimberly says.

Then we see them going across a dirt ground, and then we see a castle shaped rock formation. When they get up into the formation they find a place that looks like ruins of something, and a fireplace is in the middle of the ruins and tall rock thing that has a hole in the middle.

"Wow." Tommy says.

"Amazing." Aisha compliments.

"Oh mio dio." Carmen says, looking around.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked Dulcea.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple." Dulcea explains to the rangers. They all went to the edge and looked out of the ruins into the jungle. "There, beyond the Neyolid Jungle is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it." Dulcea finished explaining.

"Then how can we?" Aisha asked Dulcea.

Dulcea looked at Aisha. "You were chosen by Zordon, I have faith in his wisdom." The warrior told the teens.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked Dulcea.

Dulcea turned around and walked towards the fire. "We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help."

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on Earth Fred's dad has just gotten home. When he goes into the house and calls for Fred. He then sees Ivan's Ooze and puts his keys down and opens the bottle. He sniffs the ooze and then puts two of his fingers in it. Electricity goes though M. Kelaman's body and then he stood up rigid. He turns around and we see that his eyes are purple. He walks out of the house and walks down the street. We also see other parents looking the same way.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at the Command Center Alpha is pressing some buttons on the console. "there that should do it, let's give it a whirl." He presses one more button and then the viewing globe turn on and the news is what they see, a reporter is saying how Parents are reported missing. The next thing they know, Ivan Ooze comes on doing a commercial for his Ivan's Ooze.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha said.

"Ivan's evil plot is taken shape." Zordon rasped out. "I just hope they're not too late." He continued, talking about the rangers.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at Phaedos, Dulcea is at the rock, the fireplace is fired up, and the rangers are lined up behind the fire place. Dulcea puts her weapon beside the rock and then pours some dust into her hand, and then she cups her hand together and turns to the rangers.

"Very deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." She tells them.

They look at each other and then do as they were told. They closed their eyes and looked deep inside themselves. Dulcea then blows the dust over the fire and the flame of the fire gets taller. Sparkles begin to circle the seven rangers, and when the sparkles go away they are clothed in the Ninjetti suits in their respective colors and on each one of their chests is an emblem of their animal spirit. They each look at their own uniforms and emblems, they then take off their masks.

Dulcea then goes up to Aisha, "Aisha, you are the Bear, fierce and unstoppable." Aisha smiles at Dulcea.

Next Dulcea goes to Rocky, "Rocky, powerful, smart, you are the mighty Ape." Rocky looks and touches his emblem.

Then she goes to Billy, "Billy, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." Billy looks and touches his emblem. He then looked at Kim and Carmen down the line and smiled at them, and they smiled back, and Carmen even laughed a little.

The other 5 looked at all three of them. "What is it?" Dulcea asked.

"My dad's favorite animal was a wolf." Carmen answered with a small smile. "He died 8 years ago." Carmen said.

"He did love wolves." Kim said with a smile.

Next she goes to Kimberly, "Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the Crane." Kimberly looks down at her emblem and touches it.

Then she goes to Adam "Adam…" She sees that he is looking aside, looking sad. "Adam, what's wrong?" She asked Adam. "I'm a frog." He told Dulcea. The woman just laughs, rolls her eyes, and says "Yes a Frog, like the one you kiss, you get a handsome prince." She tells him, kissing his forehead. Adam looks at the others with a grin but stops on Carmen and gives her a genuine smile.

Next Dulcea went to Carmen. "Carmen, you are compassionate and free, this makes you the Eagle." Dulcea said with a smile. Carmen smiles at her and then looks down at the emblem.

Last is Tommy, who she goes over to. "And you Tommy are the Falcon, winged lord of the skies." Tommy looks at his emblem and then grins at Dulcea.

Dulcea then walks passed Tommy and she goes up a few steps, the rangers then turn to her.

"To be in harmony with the animal spirit, is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." She tells the rangers. "But I'm afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea told the teens solemnly, turning to look out the ruins.

The teens look at each other. "You're not coming with us Dulcea?" Aisha asked.

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau, and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now." Dulcea told teens. "The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you." After she said that she turned into a small owl, and then flew away, with the rangers watching.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at Fred's house, Fred comes home looking for his dad. He sees the Ooze open and starts yelling for his father while going through the house.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Down at the construction site the parents are working on uncovering Ivan's ectomorphicons.

"I forgot how slow parents are." Ivan told Goldar.

"Back then my ectomorphicons would be dug up by now. Oh golly I'm bored, let's have some fun" Ivan said. "Hey, you!" He yelled at a guy that had a shovel. "Dance." He commanded. The guy did as told, but Goldar and Ivan didn't like it. "Do the swim." Ivan said. The guy did as told and started doing the swim. The two evil guys both laughed. "Ballet." Goldar said, and the guy did as told, and Ivan and Goldar laughed at him.

"Hey boss, their back." Goldar told Ivan pointing at the tengus that were landing in the construction site.

"Ah, my tengu." Ivan says. The tengu then landed in front of Ivan. "Stop your screeching." He said laughing. "How did you fair?" he asked his warriors.

"It couldn't have gone better." A tengu said. "Threw one off of a mountain, and another into a raging river." Another tengu said.

"So, they've all been destroyed." Ivan asked with a grin.

"Well we were about to destroy them but-" The tengu started but got interrupted by Ivan.

"What? You didn't kill them! You call yourselves tengu warriors, you are like tengu turkeys! All stuffed and roasted!" Ivan yelled at them.

"But, but master, there was this monster, with these huge sticks and kept twirling them around." The tengu explained.

"Sticks, did these sticks have a whistling sound?" He asked franticly.

"It was more like nails on a chalkboard." The tengu told his master.

"Dulcea, that miserable, manipulating, lonesome, she devil of a witch. If she leads them to the great power everything will be ruined." He said frantically.

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The tengu asked.

"How about taking another quack at it!" Ivan yells at the tengu, throwing electricity at them blowing them up. "No time to waste. My ectomorphicon machines must be unearthed by sundown!" He exclaimed.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In Phaedos the rangers are still in the ruins. Tommy is looking out into the jungle. The others are circled around the fire that is now out. Kimberly then walks up beside Tommy, and then the others go up looking out into the jungle.

"It's time." Tommy says starting to walk down the path that leads into the jungle. The others follow their leader.

When far into the jungle they get to a part that has a lot of dinosaur bones everywhere. "Man, this jungle goes on forever." Billy says.

"We gotta keep moving guys; Zordon's time is running out." Tommy told his friends.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at the construction site, Fred is hiding there, looking for his father, and when he found him he went up to him, trying not to get caught.

"Dad." Fred said. "Hey, dad." He said again, but his dad just ignored him. "Dad what's wrong with you?" Fred asked but, yet again, he got ignored. "It's me Fred." He said, trying to get his dad to pay attention. "Dad we gotta get out of here."

"Hey you." Fred heard Goldar yell. Fred ducked, but then found out that it was a person that was sitting down and not working. "Get back to work!" Goldar yelled. "Put your weak backs into it." Goldar yelled. "I had a weak back, about a week back." Mordant says, thinking it was funny. We see some of the ectomorphicons.

"Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the barbaric Hornitor. The Scorpitron should be close by." Ivan told his two henchmen. "Once my lovely little ectomorphicons are up and running, spreading ooze throughout the world, I shall annihilate Angel Grove, and then the universe." He yelled and the other two laugh with him.

Unknown to Ivan, Fred heard all of this.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in Phaedos the rangers are deeper into the forest. They look all around and they find hundreds of bones of dinosaurs.

"What is this place?" Aisha asked.

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Billy answered.

"I wonder what happened to them all." Kimberly said.

"Personally I'd rather not find out." Adam says.

"Questo posto è da brividi." Carmen muttered to herself, but Tommy heard her.

"What?" He asked, not understanding her when she spoke Italian.

"I said that 'this place is creepy'." Carmen told her friend. Tommy just nodded.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam said, while looking around.

"Very funny Adam." Aisha told Adam.

Billy looks into a skeleton of a head of a dinosaur. Unknown to him a skeletoned tail is getting up, ready to whack him in the head. He hears a creek and looks around to see the tail just about to hit him, he moves to the side, and the tail crashed into another bone. Then beside Billy the head started to move. Everybody looks surprised that a skeleton just came alive. Then the skeleton started going after Aisha cornering her into a bunch of bones and rocks. Adam started running after it, and Rocky picked up a bone. He went to hit the dinosaur but all it did was break the bone he had, and then throw Rocky back into a tree.

"Rocky!" Both Kimberly and Carmen yelled, attracting the dinosaur's attention.

Then the dinosaur then went after Adam, Carmen and Kim. Adam rolled under it, and got away from it, and Carmen runs off to the right, avoiding the monster. The monster then starts going after Kimberly, who runs into what looks like big bones that make ribs, and then she figures out she's cornered. "Tommy!" She yelled. "Tommy!" She screamed again. Tommy then gets to her and starts hitting the dinosaur with a stick. Then dinosaur then turned to Tommy, he starts running, runs up a tree, does a flip, and lands on the dinosaurs back. The others look at Tommy, and are worried about him.

"Tommy, hang on!" Aisha yelled at him. "Tommy!" Billy yelled for his friend. "Hold on tight Tommy!" Rocky said.

Tommy then saw a bone at the neck of the dinosaur. "Yo, fossil head, I have a bone to pick with you." Tommy says, and then he rips out the bone. The head of the dinosaur then pops off, and then all the bones tumble down the ground, with Tommy still on them.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked her boyfriend when she got to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tommy told her.

"Looks like Biology finally paid up for you, huh?" Billy said to Tommy.

"At least it's useful for something." She joked. This made Billy give her playful glare, because he knew that she was never good at science, if she didn't have him, she would never pass biology.

"Maybe we should get out of here, before it decides to pull itself together or something." Rocky says, cautiously looking around. The others agree and the start walking.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on Earth in the factory, the parents are working on the ectomorphicons and are making more. Goldar is telling the parents what to do. Meanwhile Fred is hiding, looking at all the parents who are working.

"Hey boss. Construction is completed." Goldar told Ivan.

"Yeah, whens lunch." Mordant asked Ivan.

"Parents of Angel Grove, you have completed my ectomorphicons. But frantically I am sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities. You will return to the construction site, and leap to your doom." Ivan commands the parents, the other two just go along with him.

"Asta lavista, baby" Mordant said.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Goldar said.

"Dad!" Fred whispered, scared for his father.

"Finally, the moment of truth!" Ivan yelled. "Mordant, let the Ooze flow." He told Mordant.

"Coming right up." Mordant says, turning the wheel so the ooze would go into the ectomorphicons. The Ooze started flowing into the ectomorphicons filling them up.

"Ooze, give my creatures life I tell you, life!" Ivan yelled. And then he zapped the ectomorphicons so that they would come to life. "Now my machines will destroy the city!" Ivan cried.

Italian Translations

Oh mio dio = Oh my god

Questo posto è da brividi – This place is creepy


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Phaedos the rangers are farther into the jungle, all they can see is a dirt path and vines and trees all over the place.

"Wow, hey guys, check this out." Rocky told his friends.

Then we see the monolith that Dulcea was talking about, and it has four statues were embedded in the walls

"Incredible." Rocky comments, looking around.

"This is so cool." Carmen says, looking around the place.

Tommy then goes in front of everybody, and looks at his surroundings. "Let's go guys, nice and easy." He says starting to walk up to the monolith.

They all then start walking up to the monolith while looking around. When they all get to the top of the stairs they stop and look at the monolith.

"What do you think?" Adam asked his friends.

"Wait here." Tommy told us, and they all nodded. They looked as he started walking up to the monolith.

"Questo è un modo di facile." Carmen says, and when her friends looked looked at her she eleborated. "This is way to easy." She said, then they looked at her like she was crazy, because of what they just went through. "What, we fight a skeletoned dinosaur when we are halfway there, but when we are actually here, nothing happens?" She asked retorically. They all nod, seeing where she is coming from. They then look on as Tommy gets to the monlith and touches it, he then looks at them with a blank expression. The five down on the ground look and see one of the gargoyles on the wall start to move.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled, warning him.

Tommy then looks back at the gargoyle that is turning into metal in some places, it then gets off of the wall and attacks Tommy, who back up to the other six. He looks down at his ninjetti uniform and sees a slice in it. They all back away from the gargoyle, and see that the other three are coming alive, joining the first.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"Ninjetti, The Falcon" Tommy yelled, striking his pose.

"The Frog!"Adam continued, striking her pose.

"The Eagle!" Carmen cried, striking her pose.

"The Ape!" Rocky hollored, striking his pose.

"The Crane!" Kim cried, striking her pose.

"The Wolf!" Billy yelled, striking his pose.

"The Bear!" Aisha finished, striking her pose. She had barely finished yelling that when one of the gargoyles went and tried to hit her in the head with their ax. She rolled out of the way before the weapon could hit her.

Adam went and did a spin kick, hitting the gargoyles face, which didn't even faze it. "Whoah, these things are made of rock." Adam said, backing up.

"You just realised that, even though you just saw it come out of a _rock wall._" Carmen said, bending backwards avoiding the gargoles ax that he just swiped at her.

Billy went and kicked another gargoyle, and then tried to kick at it again, but it caught his foot, making Billy have to flip to get out of it's grasp.

"These guys are strong." Billy said. He then had to do a backflip to get out of the way when the gargoyle tried to hit him.

Another gargoyle went after Adam, swiping back and forth trying to hit him, back him up onto a rock formation. Whe the gargoyle tried to hit him yet again he missed, Adam sent a kick to the gargoyles back.

Another gargoyle was fighting Kim, she then did a backflip and landed on an edge about 10 feet higher. The gargoyle tried to swipe at her, but she jumped and avoided it, but this made her fall onto her stomach, and she realised that the gargoyle was right behind her.

Rocky was fighting one of the four gargoyles and it tried to swipe at him, and it missed by about 3 inches, and then he realized that if he backed up anymore then he would fall into the water. Carmen came out of nowhere and kicked the gargoyle away from Rocky so that he could move away from the water. When the gargoyle came back it swiped at Carmen, who rolled out of the way.

"Thanks Carmen." Rocky said.

"Anytime Rocko, any time." She said, she was barely finished talking when the gargoyle, yet again tried to swipe at her.

Aisha backed up away from the gargoyle, but she fell, and the gargoyle tried to get her, but she rolled out of the way making it miss her.

"Back off bolder breath." Aisha said, kicking the gargoyle, but it just kept coming after her. "Uh, oh." She said, missing the ax again.

Kimberly went and tried to climb up the rocks but she grabbed a vine and she slipped. The gargoyle went and tried to hit her but she rolled out of the way, almost falling off the rocks, but she then kicked it in the chest, making it back up a little.

With Adam, the gargoyle was still trying to attack him, it was backing him up against the rocks. Adam then tried to run but he saw that he was at a dead end. "Whoa." He then looked back and saw the gargoyle try to take a swip at him, barely missing him. He then kept on rolling against the rocks, avoiding the blows of the gargoyle.

"Hang tight Adam." Rocky said, climbing up a vine.

When Adam was backing up he looked backwards and saw Rocky. "Ever play leap frog?" Adam asked retorically, he then rolled under the gargoyles legs and out of Rockys way. Rocky then jumped off the cliff up high and landed on the gargoyle, but the gargoyle moved and Rocky hit it and this made him fall of the gargoyle and almost fall off the cliff, but he hung on to vines.

"Adam!" Rocky hollored.

"Hang on Rocky." Adam yelled.

"Hold on Rocko!" Carmen yelled, running up the rocks to try to get to her friend. When she got up to the rocks she saw the the gargoyle was between her and Adam, and that it was right near her friend, so she couldn't get to him. She looked over at Adam, then looked at the gargoyle, and then back at Adam, he looked at her and nodded.

"Hay Lava Head." Adam yelled, when he got the gargoyles attention both he and Carmen kicked the gargoyle, making the gargoyle fall off the cliff into water, making it start to steam.

"Thanks you two, I thought I was finished." Rocky told his two friends, all three of them looking down at the gargoyle.

"That's one down, three to go." Adam told the other two.

The gargoyle that was attacking Aisha kept on swinging its ax, not ever stopping. Aisha backed up into a rock and then moved into a cave and the gargoyle couldn't fit, but she then realized that she was trapped, and the gargoyle was putting his ax into the cave, trying to hit her.

"Somebody help!" She yelled.

Rocky then came and kicked the gargoyle in the back, getting its attention off of Aisha, and also kicking the axe out of the gargoyles hands. It then looked over to Rocky, growling.

"Let's talk about this." Rocky said, and when the gargoyle growled and swung around what seemed like to be in anger, Rocky back tracked. "Guess not." He said backfliping out of the way of the gargoyle.

Kimberly then went running up the rocks and tried to push a giant rock into the gargoyle but the rock would't budge.

"Come on roll." She said, trying to push the rock. The gargoyle hit the rock, making Kimberly jump.

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy yelled, he was swinging from a vine, swinging passed the gargoyle and landing next to Kimberly. He then kicked the gargoyle, making it step back a little.

"Their strong, but their not to smart." He told her, grabbing a stick so he could put it under to help her push the rock. "Come on, help me push." He told her.

"Right." She said, starting to push the rock again.

When the bottom of the rock started moving they had a better handle on it. They then push it making it fall down the hill, bringing alot more rocks with them, crushing the gargoyle.

Billy jumps off the cliff onto a thick tree branch. He then grabbed onto a vine and looked down.

Below Billy, you see Adam fighting with the other gargoyle. The gargoyle is swiping at Adam, trying to hit him. Carmen then comes in and kicks the gargoyle swiping at Adam, making it back up a few feet. Adam then turns around and tried to put some space between the gargoyle and him, he had barely gotten 5 feet when the other gargoyle came swiping at Adam, but Adam kept avoiding the blows.

"What is this, pick on the Frog day?" Adam asked retorically.

"Nah, if it was I'd be picking on you." Carmen said with a smile, but then she had to avoid a swing from one of the gargoyles.

Adam then went to kick the gargoyle, but it made him fall. The gargoyle then tried to hit him but her rolled over, but then the other gargoyle tried hit him and he barely avoided it.

"Adam, Carmen! You need a hand?" Billy asked his two friends.

"Thoughts crossed my mind." Adam answered.

Adam and Carmen both had to avoid a blow.

Up above Billy took a vine and pulled on it, and the other end went sailing to the ground.

"Adam!" Billy yelled, gaining his friends attention. Adam then grabbed the end, but Carmen was still there.

Carmen rolled out of the way while Adam was pulled up by the vine. Not even a second later one of the gargoyles sliced the other gargoyle in half.

"Elevator going up." Adam commented, while being pulled up.

"Elevator going down." Billy commented, being brought down to the ground. "Talk about a splitting headache." He said after he landed between the two peices of the gargoyle.

The last gargoyle went after Rocky, and picked up his spear. The gargoyle then threw the spear at Rocky who had to jump up and land his feet on a tree branch and a bone beside him, making him stay in the air in a split, and the spear landed right under his legs.

"Whoa, that was close." Rocky said, looking down at the spear.

Aisha came up to the gargoyle and kicked it, then Adam came and did the same. Rocky then jumped down, away fro the spear, and ran up to the gargoyle and kicked it backwards.

"Alright." Tommy said from a tree branch. He looked beside him to where Carmen was with a vine. He then looked at Kimberly who also had a vine, and then Billy, who had another. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Billy confirmed.

Carmen then looked at him and nodded.

"Go!" Tommy yelled.

Kimberly, Carmen, and Billy both jumped from their places and swung down and jumped off the vines, kicking the gargoyle in the chest, Billy from the left, Kimberly from the right, and Carmen in the middle. They then got out of the way making sure that Tommy had his room.

"Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick!" Tommy yelled, jumping off the ledge and halfway to the gargoyle he started spinning, once he made contact with the gargoyle the gargoyle went flying across the air. "Eightball corner pocket." It then hit the stone wall it came from, making it explode.

It hadn't even been a second later, that the ground started to shake, and it started to become dark. Everyone started taking off their masks and looked around.

"What now?" Aisha asked retorically.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Kim asked.

"Look." Rocky said, pointing to the monolith.

"Santo..." Carmen trailed off.

The stone wall had started lifting up, and something triangular, which I guessed was the monolith, came forward and stopped about 20 feet in front of them. On the front of the monolith you could clearly see all six of their animals, a Wolf, Eagle, Ape, Bear, Frog, Crane, and Falcon. They all looked at the monolith in awe.

"The Great Power." Aisha said.

"The Sacred Animals." Billy stated.

The middle started glowing and then what looks like 3D illusions of our sacred animals start going towards them, it then went passed them then came back around and started circling around their perspecive Ranger.

"Cool zords." Rocky said with excitment.

The illusions then went straight into their chest, engulfing them in a light and when theb light went away they saw that they were yet again morphed into their suits, but with one difference, their chest had the emblem of their Spirit Animal.

"We did it!" Aisha yelled.

"Our morphers are online." Billy said.

"We got the power!" Tommy hollored.

"Alright." Kimberly cried, hi fiving Tommy.

"Yes!" Carmen yelled, hi fiving Adam.

"Hang on Zordon, were on our way." Rocky said.

"Lets do it." Kimberly said.

They all touched their morphers on the belts and they teleported souring through space, heading for Earth.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the Plateau you see Dulcea, in owl form, looking out at the monoliths direction. You see the multi-colors that represent the Rangers, fly past the Platue.

'Good luck Rangers.' You hear Dulcea say.

The owl/Dulcea then flies away.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in Angel Grove you see Ivan Ooze's Scorpitron and Horniter wrecking havoc on the city. They are walking the roads, making people crash, or stop, and the people start running once they see the monsters.

"Citizens of Angel Grove, How do you like my friends?" Ivan asked retorically, he then chuckles, watching his creations wreck havoc.

You then see his creations moving through the streets, wreaking cars, the road, and scaring the people around.

"The boys are back in town." Ooze said, pointing towards his creations.

"Long live, the King of Ooze." Goldar says, hi fiving Ooze.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at the Command Center Alpha is watching the viewing globe, which is showing the news.

"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He ask that the city be immediatly evacuated."

You see Zordon from his broken tube, he looks more sick then he did before.

"Angel Grove has never before known a crisis..." The news reporter continued.

"Ay ay ay ay ay!" Alpha said frantically. "Ivan's evil machines are destroying Angel Grove!"

"Alpha...Keep trying..." He rasped out, referring to the Power Rangers.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" You hear the news reporter yell.

Italian Translations

Questo è un modo di facile = This is way to easy

Santo = Holy


	6. Chapter 6

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." Ooze said

"Me too." Goldar said, laughing.

"Whats that smell?" Ivan asked Goldar. "Inconseivable, the Power Ranger!" He cried out, pointing to the multi-color strikes in the sky.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The rangers landed in the middle of the destroyed road. They looked around, looking at all of the destruction.

"Oh man! Look at this place!" Tommy said, looking everywhere.

"This is Ivan's handy work." Rocky said, looking around.

"Let's get back to the command center." Adam told us.

The ground then shook and they heard a weird noise. "Wait, what was that?" Billy asked.

"I think were about to find out, look!" Aisha said, pointing in front of them. The rangers moved forward and saw something that looked like a Hornet, moving toward them.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Kimberly asked.

"Looks like Ivan's been busy while we were away." Tommy said, looking at the Horniter.

"I think it's one of those ectomorphicon things that Zordon was talking about." Carmen said, looking at the creature.

"You're probably right Carmen." Adam said.

The Honiter then shot a blast at a car, blowing it up.

"Wow!" All seven Rangers stepped back.

Carmen heard more noise from behind them and looked back. "There's another one!" Carmen yelled, pointing in the direction. The rangers turned around and they saw the Scorpitron.

"That one's even uglier." Kimberly said in both disgust and slight fear.

The Scorpitron then threw a blast about 20 feet in front of them.

"Whoa." Kimberly said, stepping back.

"We've gotta stop these things." Aisha said in determination.

"We've got new Ninja Zords, let's use them!" Tommy said, looking at the other six rangers.

"Right!" The other six yelled.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kim cried, striking a pose.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy yelled, striking a pose.

"Ninja Eagle Zord!" Carmen cried, striking a pose.

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam continued, striking a pose.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky hollered, striking a pose.

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha cried, striking a pose.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Tommy finished, striking a pose.

They formed a circle and put out his or her own power coin, they then glowed and the glows from each connected and a circular symbol, the same one that was in the middle of the monolith, came out and went into the air. The next thing you see a Falcon Zord, Bear Zord, Wolf Zord, Ape Zord, Eagle Zord, Frog Zord, and Crane Zord come from the sky.

"Check it out!" Kimberly yelled, pointing to their new zords.

"Ninja Zords!" Billy yelled.

"Cool." Tommy Said.

"Alright," Aisha yelled.

"Yes!" Rocky hollered.

"Awesome!" Adam yelled.

"Sweet!" Carmen cried.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Oh no, it's the zords!" Goldar yelled, pointing at the assault vehicles.

"Oh, Zords, Smords, I'll crush them like roaches." Ooze said, looking down at his creations and the Rangers.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled.

"Ninja Zord, Power Up!" They all yelled, heading for their designated zords.

"Ready to rock," Tommy yelled once he was in his Zord. "Yes!"

"All systems online," Billy said, looking around the cockpit.

"Ready to rumble," Carmen said, looking at her cockpit.

"Activating weapons system" Adam yelled.

"Sweet stereo system," Kim said, grinning.

"We're out of here!" Rocky hollered, steering his zord.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Downtown, where everything is destroyed, the parents are still in the zombie mode chanting, "Leap to our doom."

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at Ernie's kids are fooling around with their Ooze, and partying, destroying the place.

Fred looks around at the mess and then stands up on Bulk and Skulls table, at first he can't get their attention, but once he does an ear piercing whistle he get their attention.

"Listen up. You all think this is some big party, don't you." He asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Well you've all been brainwashed. Ivan's taking over the planet, and he's using all of us in his plans. And he's got our parents" He tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" A kid asked.

"Look, Ivan Ooze is evil. And if you don't come with me right now, our parents are going to die!" He exclaimed. "You gotta believe me!" He yelled.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Alright rangers, I'm over the east quadrant, my sensors are picking up a disturbance I'm going in. Somebody called for an exterminator?" He then saw one of the creatures on the road. "I've got a lock." He said, heading for the Scorpitron. "Rockets away," And his rockets launched towards the Scorpitron, barely hitting it. The Scorpitron then aimed it's stinger at Tommy's Zord, hitting it's right wing.

"I've been hit. I'm pulling out." Tommy announced,

"Don't worry Tommy; the Frog Zone is in position." Adam told tommy through their communication link.

Adam then threw the frogs tongue around the Scorpitrons neck. "Tongue tied, and twisted." He commented. The Scorpitron pulled back and Adam was pulled forward. "Bad move Sparky! Play with fire and you're going to get burned!" Adam sent an electric current through the tongue and it shocked the Scorpitron, which made the Scorpitron hit Adam with another blast.

"I'm on my way." Billy told Adam, as his Wolf zord approached the creature. "Wolf Zord approaching target, keep him tied up Adam, I'm loading hydraulics."

"I'm losing him." Adam told his teammate.

"Here it goes." Billy said, the Wolf Zord then jumps and latches onto Scorpitron's tail. The tail starts tossing the Wolf zord around. "Alright got him. Whoa, whoa."

"Go help them Carmen, I'll handle this thing." Aisha told her friend, indicating the Horniter in front of them.

"Alright Aisha. Hold on you two, I'll be there in a minute." she said, heading towards the Black and Blue Rangers.

The Horniter looks down at Aisha's Bear Zord. "Time to boogie with the bear," Aisha said, pressing some controls.

When she was standing on her hind legs the Horniter shot a blast at her, making her smack into the building behind her.

"Whoa, I've been hit hard!" Aisha yelled.

Up on that same building Rocky is about to jump onto the Horniters back. "Ape Zord locked on target." Rocky announced. He then jumped off and landed on the creatures back. "Yee- haw, riding cowboy!" Rocky said. The Hornitor then started moving around, trying to get the Ape off his back.

"Hang in there Rocky!" Aisha told him.

"Oh, I'm hanging, I'm hanging." He told her.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

All the kids are running, trying to go save their parents.

"Come on we'll take the monorail." Fred told them, jumping over the security measure thing, other following his example.

They then all run into the monorail train.

Fred goes up to the controls and presses a few buttons, and then the train starts moving.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Alright guys, I got a lock on the Oozeman." She told her friends, she then takes a sharp turn, heading for Ivan Ooze and Goldar.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Ah, here comes the cute little pink ranger to the rescue." Ooze said.

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh?" Goldar asked, making Ooze glare at him.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"One order of toasted slim, coming up!" Kim said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Oh, you wanna play huh?" He asked rhetorically. He then shot a bolt of electricity at the Crane Zord, demobilizing her.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Ooze has me in some electromagnet deadlock, I can't break free!" She told the other six.

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

Adam was still holding on to the Scorpitron and Billy was still being tossed around.

"I'm getting air sick up here!" Billy yelled.

With Kim, Ooze still had her in the deadlock. "I'm burning up in here!" Kim yelled.

"Kimberly use your thrusters!" Aisha told her friend.

"Right, now which button?" She asked, she then hit one button and she started soaring and came out of Ivan's grasp.

The Scorpitron's tail came off making Billy go flying, and started spraying Ooze everywhere. "Uh, oozed." Billy said when Ooze hit his Zord.

"I'm losing my grip, I can't hold on much longer." Adam said.

"Hang on Adam, Eagle Zord is coming in!" Carmen said, heading for the Scorpitron. "Adam, disengage I have a clear shot from here." Adam then let go of the Scorpitron and moved out of Carmen's way, "Let's get this thing a taste of its own medicine." The Eagle Zord then opened its mouth and a large blast of energy went straight for the Scorpitron, making it history.

"He's out of there. Nice job Carmen!" Adam said.

"Thanks Froggy." Carmen said with a smirk under her helmet.

"Good job Carmen." Tommy said who had just flown over to see if they needed help. "Now let's go get the other one.

"He's too strong, I can't take him down." Rocky said, still hanging onto the Horniters back.

The Ape Zord was then thrown across the street, the others zords then surrounded the Ape Zord.

"Let's close in, this streets a dead end." Tommy instructed.

"They destroyed my beautiful creation, now I'm beginning to get angry!" He stretched himself out and filled the Hornitor so that he was now super-sized. Ooze said, growling.

"Uh, I'm gonna be sick!" Kim said, grimacing.

"Whoa, somebody called a plastic surgeon." Aisha said Tommy said, pushing buttons.

"He looks worse than he did before!" Carmen said, looking at the Horniter, which started taking shape of Ivan.

He then took out the pole that he was once standing on, making Goldar fly off.

"Let's have a little sword play." Ivan said with the pole in his hands.

"He destroyed the monorail track." Kimberly stated.

"We need Ninja Megazord Power, now!" Tommy called out.

"Ninja Megazord, Power Up!" All seven rangers said in unison.

"Guys, The monorails in trouble, I'll complete the sequence later." Tommy told them.

"Go Tommy, we can take care of Ivan." Carmen told her friend, who then flew off.

The Crane, Wolf, Bear, Ape, Eagle, and Frog zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Battle mode, now!" All six chorused.

"Activating Ninja Zord Battle Mode," Billy told his friends.

"Power Sword, now!" They all said.

Once they had their sword Ivan and the Rangers started fighting.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Oh no, what is that?" One kid asked from the train.

"Oh no, the tracks broken" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh no," Everyone said.

"Hang on kids," Tommy said, heading for the trail. "Falcon Zord is heading for a landing." Tommy said.

"Everybody, hang on!" Fred yelled.

Tommy then connected the Falcon Zord with the broken tracks, the train then smoothly went over the Falcon. "Good luck kids." Tommy said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Kim and the rangers were fighting Ivan when he struck the sword with a hard blow.

"The Power Sword has been destroyed." Aisha told her friends.

"Micro pressures dropping, negative zone."

"Come on Tommy, we need your help." Carmen said through the link.

"Hang on tight guys, I'm on my way." Tommy told his friends, heading their way.

Ivan was spinning the Mega Zord in the air.

"Everybody hang on." Kimberly told them.

"Next stop, Angel Grove 1st Avenue," Ivan said as he threw them through a building and they landed on other side of the building and they crashed.

"All systems are down." Billy informed his friends.

"He's closing in." Adam said.

"Tommy! Get your butt down here!" Kim hollered, as the rangers got the Ninja Megazord up on its feet.

"Falcon zord coming in to complete the sequence," Tommy said, making his way over to finish the sequence. "Ninja Falcon Mega Zord!" Tommy left his cockpit after the Falcon zord attached to the Ninja Megazord, and he went and sat behind Kimberly. "Alright guys, let's get Ooze out of here before he destroys everything." Tommy told his friends.

"I'll set a course for outer space." Billy said.

"Let's do it." All seven said. They then started flying towards outer space.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Ivan said, following the Rangers.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The parents are almost to the cliff when the kids get there. The kids looked at their parents while Fred tried to figure out a plan. He looked down from the cliff and saw some construction vehicles.

"You guys try to stop them and you two," He said, pointing to Bulk and Skull. "Come with me." He told them, running off with Bulk and Skull behind him.

The kids start grabbing ahold of the parents, trying to push them back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys, I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan," Billy said.

"Really, how?" Adam asked.

Carmen realizes what he is thinking and answers for him. "Ryan's Comet!" She answered, getting a nod from Billy.

"That's Brilliant!" Tommy said.

"What?" Kimberly questioned.

"We get Ivan in the Comet's path…" Billy started.

"And Boom! He's space dust!" Aisha ended, with her fist in her hand.

"Alright guys, main thrusters." Tommy instructed.

"Right!" They all yelled, pulling up with their thrusters.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

With the kids, they are still trying to get their parents away from the cliff.

"We can't hold them back." One kid said.

"We have to keep on trying." Another kid said, pushing a parent back.

When the kids are about to fall off the cliff, Fred comes up in a construction vehicle with a water thing next to him.

"Turn it on!" He yelled, and Bulk does as he is told. Fred then turns a knob and water starts coming out, spraying the parents and the kids, making them back up.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"We're approaching the comets coordinates." Billy stated, once they were in outer space.

"Alright guys, this is it, we wait here and lure him in." Tommy told the team.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, Zord by Zord." They heard Ooze say.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." She said with a smirk under her helmet.

"Here he come, brace yourself." They all then took a hold of a part of the zord, and Ivan slammed into them and they flipped backwards.

"Micro pressures in the read, we're imploding." Rocky said.

"We're in 009, right in comets trajectory, we need to break free!" Billy told his

"Have you hugged your zords today?" Ooze asked, laughing.

"Here it comes!" Rocky yelled as Ryan's comet got closer.

"We have to break his grip!" Tommy said, determined.

"Aisha!" Carmen yelled, when she got her friends attention she pointed to something beside Aisha. Aisha looked at where Carmen was pointing and gave off a small giggle.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Aisha said as she flicked off some controls, she then hit a red shell and broke it.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Taking care of business!" Aisha said hitting a red button. The megazord's knee then came up and hit Ivan between the legs and he flipped backwards, heading for the Comet.

"We're out of here." Tommy said.

"Right," The other six said in unison.

Ivan was still heading for the comet and when it was in front of him he said, "Oh no." Not even 5 seconds later he crashed into the Comet.

"Let's get to Zordon!" Carmen said, as they headed for Earth.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile with the kids and the parents, the parents have started coming to their right minds.

Everybody is happy and children and parents are hugging each other.

"Skull," Bulk said happily, going for a hug.

"Bulk," Skull says, putting his hand out. Bulk settles down, shakes Skull's hand and goes back to how he usually acts.

Fred looks around, frowning because he can't see his dad, after a minute he sees his dad in the massive crowd. "Dad!" Fred shouts happily.

Fred's dad looks around and sees his son. "Fred!" He yells, running over to Fred, who is still in the construction vehicle. Once he gets there he pulls Fred out of the vehicle and gives him a tight hug.

"I love you son." Fred's dad says, Fred just smiles and hugs him tighter.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Once they teleported in, they took their helmets off and saw Alpha, who's head was bowed and Zordon lay in his broken turbo, unmoving.

"Alpha!" Aisha yelled as they all ran to the robot.

"Rangers, you made it!" Alpha yelled, seeing the mention teens. "But I'm afraid you're too late." Alpha said, sadly.

The Rangers looked from Alpha and then surrounded Zordon's tube.

"Too late?" Billy asked, breathing hard.

"This can't be happening." Kimberly said with tears in her eyes.

"Si prega di no, non ancora." Carmen said, you could see the tears in her eyes that she wouldn't shed.

You could see tears in everyone's eyes, Zordon had been a big part of their life, and he was like a father to them all.

Suddenly Tommy realized something. "Remember what we learned? To those who possess the great power, all things are possible." Tommy said, looking at his friends.

The rangers looked at each other with hope in their eyes; they separated a little bit and put their hands up. They then closed their eyes and concentrated. A few moments later 3D images of their spirit animals came out of their chest plates, the images barely touched each other before sparkles began going around the Command Center. The Command Center started to go the way it was supposed to look and the computers were coming back online. Then the sparkles began to surround Zordon and then a blue light went right into his chest, making him gasp. Seeing him alive made all of the rangers smile.

Once the Command Center was fully restored, you saw Zordon in his tube, smiling down at the rangers.

"Zordon!" They all cried happily.

"Rangers!" He bellowed.

"He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!" Alpha cried out in happiness.

"We thought that you we're-" Kim started, but she didn't even finish her sentence.

"It is good to see you again too." Zordon told them, smiling. The rangers smiled and knew that everything was back to normal.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The next night everything was back to normal and they were having a celebration due to Ryan's Comet and because the Power Rangers once again saved the universe. Bulk and Skull were back to their normal selves, claiming that they were the ones that faced Ivan.

"Can you believe those guys?" Kimberly asked her friends, making them laugh.

"Come on Kim, they've been doing stuff like this since Kindergarten, you think their gonna stop because it's _obviously_ not true?" Carmen asked her best friend with a smirk.

"True." Kimberly said with a smile.

"So hungry?" Rocky asked.

"Only you Rocko." Carmen said with a grin.

Fred jumped through the bars and came up to the seven teens.

"Hey guys." Fred greeted them.

"Hey Fred," Tommy said, bumping fists with the kid.

"Hi." Kimberly chirped. "Rumor is you're quite the hero." Kimberly says.

"Haha, that's my man." Tommy said, shuffling Fred's hair.

"Yea, nice going Fred," Carmen said, patting the kid on the shoulder.

"Thanks, but I only helped a bit. The Power Rangers did most of the work." He told them, making Carmen have to fight back a smirk.

"Hey, things got tough, you didn't panic. You my friend demonstrated true bravery." Tommy told Fred.

"It's like what you taught me about martial arts; use your head, and above all, stay calm." Fred said, making Kimberly and Carmen laugh.

"Well doesn't that sound familiar?" Kimberly said, smiling at Carmen.

"What?" Fred asked which the others wanted to know as well.

"My dad used to tell me that when he was teaching me martial arts. I tried to teach Kim that for her gymnastics but she wouldn't listen." Carmen said with a grin, making Kimberly stick her tongue out, making everybody else laugh at their two friends.

"I heard you're in line to be a ranger yourself one of these days." Aisha said to Fred, making everyone at the table smile.

"Nah, that's impossible." Fred denied.

"Hey, anything's possible." Tommy told his trainee.

"You really think so?" Fred asked.

"I know so." Tommy confirmed.

"Fred Kelmen, the Silver Ranger." Fred said with a smile.

"Ah, it does have a certain ring to it." Billy told the kid.

"Though they wouldn't know what his name was." Carmen whispered so that only Adam would hear her, making him grin.

The next thing they heard was fireworks going off. They all get out of their chairs and went to the railing to watch the fireworks, they were beautiful, making everyone holler out.

"Cool!" Fred yells.

"Mio dio, è bellissimo." Carmen said from beside Adam, Adam knew that bellissimo meant beautiful, so he figured she said that the fireworks were beautiful.

"Yeah they are." He said with a smile, putting his arm around her shoulder. She looks up at him and smiles. Down near a billboard you see 'Thank you Power Rangers' on it, making everybody whoop and holler.

"Power Rangers." Skull said, like that idea was rediculous.

"Bulk and Skull." Bulk tried to correct.

You see all the Rangers and Fred cheering and smiling. Tommy looked down at Kim and smiled, her smiling back at him. They all thought that the fireworks were great. And for that night, they had nobody to deal with, they just enjoyed the firework, thankful for no evil person, for now at least.

Italian Translations

Si prega di no, non ancora = Please no, not again.

Mio dio, è bellissimo. = My god, it's beautiful


End file.
